A Quest Among the Frozen Sky Stars
by Keijo6
Summary: The height of the Cold Time is upon the Hanging Rock and a certain fast runner family is preparing for this joyful occasion. However, when one of them embarks on a small journey to show his appreciation to his family, things get complicated. It will take all his wit and the help of a mysterious stranger for Orchid to make his way back home through the cold winds of the season.


**A Quest Among the Frozen Sky Stars**

"Orchid and Arial, don't you think it's time for a little break? It's getting cold in here!" The deep pink fast runner yelled as she looked at the two children continue their never-ending playing among the picturesque, snow-covered landscape around the Hanging Rock. Pearl was more than happy to see her children being able to make up for the low temperature and lack of food by coming up with ever-new ways to entertain themselves. Pearl and her mate found the Cold Time to be little more than a pointless hardship which was only growing more taxing every time another one arrived. However, seeing her son and daughter's joy-filled faces also made it easier for her to face the once-again beginning fall of the frozen sky stars.

"Aww, why already mom? We were having such a great time!" Arial yelled as she raised another ball of white ground sparkles and turned to look at her mother. She looked somewhat disappointed but this was far from the first time she and her brother hadn't been told to hold a pause. She turned to look at Orchid whose face likewise held the same look of chagrin that she had.

"Do we have to? This is much more fun when new sparkles are falling!" The boy called but he knew his mother would likely hold some bait for the two children to comply to her. He wasn't disappointed.

"If you come now, you might just be in time to get some sweet bubbles and some warming water I and your dad have managed to get you! Or you can just stay here and we can eat them ourselves as well!" The fast runner's face took a cheeky grin as she looked at the siblings' reactions. Orchid's face fell completely and took a rebellious look before he started to run towards her while Arial's face was a mask of displeasure and alarm. Neither of the children wasted any time before they started to, somewhat slowly due to the presence of ice under the white sparkles, run towards the cliff under which their home was.

"No you don't! We want some too!" "Don't even think about! They're ours!" The two children yelled over each other as they struggled against the slippery cliff but slowly and surely, they covered the ground and reached the top. Pearl looked extremely amused by the duo's antics and spoke to them warmly.

"Alright, alright! There might just be some left for both of you!" The adult could hear childish cheers behind her as they approached the cave, only to be interrupted by Detras' form as he appeared from the opening of the cave. He looked at his family in appreciation, looking with a playful smile as he spoke.

"You're much better at persuading them than I am, dear. What do you think, should we keep our word to these two rascals?" Detras smiled as he looked at the duo's changing expressions. He could see the rising rebellion in them and knew that he and his mate had pulled the prank long enough. With a quick pull, he grabbed a leaf on his side which was filled with sweet bubbles and one branch which had another leave under it, allowing it to preserve water better than a normal leaf would. Not many dinosaurs could create such a thing but Detras and Pearl were more experienced and imaginative than even most other fast runners were. The two children were seemingly delighted by this revelation and both of them had the restraint to thank their parents before they dug in. Even if they usually avoided mentioning it, all of the fast runners were hungry during this time of the year and this was a special occasion which wouldn't come to repeat often.

"Thank you a lot, mom and dad! These are my favorites!" Arial said as she looked at both of her parents who were seemingly pleased with their efforts to brighten their children's day.

"It's awesome you managed to find these! I'm ravenous!" Orchid yelled simultaneously with his sister as the two dug into the surprisingly large pile of sweet bubbles, having eaten only a few dry leaves today. Pearl chuckled as she looked at the sight, speaking partly to herself.

"We were lucky to find these in a small pit which was abandoned by some ground fuzzy or tiny dinosaur and the coldness had prevented them completely from rotting. It was an extremely lucky situation and remember that it won't repeat anytime soon! You will eat the next sweet bubbles only when the Bright Circle warms this land again and days return to the length they usually are. It won't happen in at least until two cycles of the Night Circle have passed." Pearl said while she looked at the outside and the steadily falling sky stars. She was stunned to hear the first thing that came to Orchid's mind.

"Gee, I wish that was now. But in the middle of all this, I just wonder how Ruby is doing? We haven't seen her for a long time." His expression turned into a slightly more serious one as he glanced at his parents. He often missed his older sister greatly and that one day when she had returned to Hanging Rock with her new friends had been a joyous one. However, that had been over a Cold Time ago and he had heard close to nothing about her whereabouts since that day. Orchid could see his father take a thoughtful expression, him being likewise interested about Ruby's present situation. However, he knew his daughter and answered softly to the boy.

"There are many places in the Great Valley to hide from the cold, Orchid. I'd also like to hear about her but I'm sure she's fine. Chomper's parents have told that they are doing well against Red Claw and she has done good job with keeping Chomper safe. I'm sure she is safe with her friends right now." Detras smiled nostalgically as she recalled the last time he had met Ruby but even to his own regret, she was old enough to begin looking after herself. He hadn't told it to Orchid and Arial yet but he and his mate had begun to suspect that Ruby would start her own life somewhere else once Red Claw had fallen. But all of that would have to wait. The Cold Time was slowly beginning to turn towards the spring and this day was supposed to be a hopeful one. Detras listened with interest as his mate continued where had stopped.

"Don't worry about Ruby. I'm sure she is doing better in the Great Valley than we do here. We'll meet her again before you know it!" Pearl smiled as the cold bite of the wind suddenly entered the cave, making all of the omnivores shudder with cold. The temperature was still somewhat acceptable but the gusts were becoming unbearable. Arial's teeth clanked against each other as she started to speak.

"At least she can't be doing any worse! I love the Cold Time but the coldness is terrible! Isn't there any way we could avoid it!?" The childish naivety was evident in the girl's voice as she looked at the snowy mountain far in the distance. It was hard to believe that this place could be burningly hot in the Warm Time as the mounds of ground sparkles beamed with the terrifying chill. Pearl returned to her earlier composure as the wind eased a bit and answered with a more relaxed voice.

"There's nothing we can do about it but don't worry: we've survived this many times before and we'll do so again. Does the water help at all? We tried to warm it between two leaves buried under a pile of tree fuzz." She asked carefully, looking as the two children tried to it and soon enough, Arial answered.

"It works! It's not as warm as normal but it warms very nicely! Thanks a lot, now we can continue our games! See you soon! Let's go, Orchid!" The girl said as she licked the last drops from her lips. Orchid nodded to her proposition and Detras smiled at the two. Even in this season of hardship, it was encouraging to see the siblings being so spirited and joyful. He spoke to them in happiness as they moved to the entrance of the cave.

"Have fun but don't go too far and be home before evening! Remember that the temperature can fall far faster than you'd believe at first!" Detras waved as the siblings nodded and ran back to their games. Pearl moved to her mate's side and said with some melancholy.

"How I hope I could still be as joyful as they are. All I can do is to wait for the ground sparkles to go away." It was clear that she meant her words even if she wasn't exactly unhappy with her situation. Detras looked at the fast runner in sympathy and answered as he looked at the children starting to slide down a nearby hill.

"So do I but I don't think we'd find ourselves that much to do. And to be honest, I don't mind our part in this either. There's something precious in these days when all of us are still together. All but Ruby of course." Detras sighed but he quickly regained his confidence. Pearl echoed his sentiment and the two adults turned away and returned back to the cave.

* * *

The endless sliding down the hills, throwing ground sparkles at each other as well building different things of snow combined with Familiar games like Hide and Seek seemed to quickly send the Bright Circle falling towards the ground which was noticed by the siblings only when the wind was once again starting to bite their cheeks vigorously. Orchid panted as he raised his hands from the ground after falling to his knees after a vigorous sprint, starting to shudder noticeably. He was about to voice his concerns but his sister was first to break the silence.

"Are you beginning to bore already, Orchid? Well, no matter. I guess we should begin to get back home. It's beginning to get rather chilly here." A slight sigh could be heard in Arial's voice but she knew it was for her and her brother's best to call it a day. However, a certain idea had been brewing in Orchid's mind ever since their departure from home a few hours earlier.

The warm water his parents had provided the siblings intrigued the boy greatly. He had never known things could be made that warm during the deepest Cold Time and a thought came to his mind. He had seen how deeply his family had wished for the cold to go away and something in this day and in his family's actions brought genuine happiness to the child's heart. He was willing to help his family by going to get a good mound of tree fuzz to give him and his family a chance to escape he Cold Time's aching tooth to a certain degree. If it worked on the water, perhaps the fuzz could have other uses as well? But this was a thing he wanted to do alone: this would be his way to show his family how much he appreciated them.

"I'll come soon, Arial. There's one thing I want to do first." Orchid hoped his sister wouldn't have any additional questions but deep within, he knew his sister and nothing would be that easy with her.

"Where can you be going, Orchid? Didn't you hear what dad said?" The girl put her hands to her hips, her eyes glaring at the boy in an inquisitive way. Orchid took a step back, clearly trying to find something to answer. After a moment, he realized what could likely make her sister believe he wasn't up to any sorts of mischief.

"Of course I did and I'll go only for some time I… I'm going to take a look at the Looking Rock to see if anyone's out there. I just want to see if anyone's crazy enough to go wander out there!" The male said while tapping his fingertips together with some concern. He knew his sister found such observing extremely boring and her expression mirrored that sentiment completely.

"Again? there aren't many more boring ways to waste time but do as you please! But I'll tell mom and dad where you went. I hope they're not going to be mad at you!" Arial took a cheeky grin, turning to return to the Hanging Rock. Orchid didn't waste any time before heading for a small canyon leading to a narrow gorge. On a small cave near it was a large pile of tree fuzz from his and Arial's earlier games and if he could even get part of it back home, it could be used to give his family slightly warmer places to rest and sleep in. Something in his parents' earlier surprise and in the gleaming, white land filled the young boy with an odd feeling, something that told him to try to make his family happy on this day. Orchid could feel his heart beating with joy in his chest as he carefully slid down the hill, remembering the dangers of the hidden hard water under the ground sparkles. After a few moments, his legs hit the steady ground and, with his tail swinging with joy, as he headed towards the gorge.

Something in the way the ground around him sparkled with apparent beauty only upped the boy's enthusiasm about his journey. Yes, this would be a perfect day to do what little he could do to his family. The early night of the deep Cold Time was slowly setting on the land around Hanging Rock, making Orchid marvel at the absolute contrast between the pure, gleaming earth with the perfectly dark sky dotted with the twinkling little lights. It was as if they were smiling on him on this day.

However, Orchid couldn't deny that the high drifts of the ground sparkles were slowing down his advance and the cold was slowly settling between the two walls of rock but the boy had little doubts he's return home just in time. The fast runner tried to advance carefully in order to avoid sinking his legs into the drifts with each step and exhausting himself prematurely. He was only partly successful but still his advance came at a steady pace. Except that… a pile of ground sparkles had just stopped dropping from the cliffs above him!

With a swift, instinctual jump, Orchid dodged the large, dangerous pile of white and lied in the snow for a moment, panting in slowly retreating shock. Apparently he'd have to be even more careful than he had initially thought. Orchid waved the ground sparkles from his hands and head and with an even more careful, even concerned steps, he resumed his journey.

The sight opening after the gorge was a somewhat encouraging one for the young boy as there seemed to be far lower drifts than he had feared. The pile of ground fuzz wasn't that far away and Orchid headed uphill towards the ridge which had served as his and Arial's favorite playing spot when it had still been warm and it would have taken only a short while to reach it. It had opened tremendous views of the surrounding lands and it also contained countless great crevices to explore and places to hide in. Orchid reached the top rather quickly, hard water being nearly non-existent at this point.

And there it was: the cave where the tree fuzz lied in, waiting for the Bright Circle to melt them and prepare for the next Warm Time's games. Orchid quickly ran towards it and to his utmost joy, he could see that his trip hadn't been a futile one. The ground fuzz was completely frozen but they'd melt in time in the Hanging Rock. To the fast runner's even growing relief, there also lied a large leaf on which he could take even more of it with him. A joyful yelp escaped Orchid's lips and he started to sing silently as he piled the fuzz on the huge leaf, preparing to leave for the Hanging Rock to spend the eve of the Cold Time's zenith with his family. It wasn't long before the leaf was filled with the marvelously soft and warming tree fuzz and he could begin his return back home. A triumphant smile crept to his bluish cheeks, radiating with confidence as he stepped out of the cave. However, the darkness had definitely set in and the falling of the sky stars had resumed even if it was nothing to worry about at this point. Still, Orchid knew he'd have to begin making his way back home before it got too cold.

But before he began his journey back, he took a moment to look at the land around him, as if in a way to tell Arial he hadn't lied about his intentions. The vast fields around the mountains surrounding the Hanging Rock gleamed with white as far as eye could see, almost completely still and calm. The only things that disturbed the sleeping land were some small ground fuzzies hunting for small buzzers or other things to eat but all of that was far too small for Orchid to see. For him, the sight around him could as well be a white version of the Big Water of which his parents had told him many stories about. The endless expanse of blue waters full of wondrous creatures and unknown lands seemed so enchanting to the young boy but he couldn't question the beauty around him either which was completely lighted by the ever-watchful eye of the Night Circle. Orchid took a small sigh to acknowledge the world of magical beauty and great family he had been born in. But still, the cold begun to really creep under his skin and Orchid knew he had to start his way back.

However, the boy only continued his joyous humming as he headed towards the ramp which was the first obstacle he'd have to pass before he'd be back at Hanging Rock. But to his disaster, the boy didn't remember in his happiness that he couldn't let his attention get divided even for a moment. Suddenly, his right foot stepped upon a patch of hard water and tripped the limb before the fast runner could react to it. Orchid yelped in surprised fear but he managed to drop to his knees to stop any chance of injury and to prevent his load of tree fuzz spread across the ramp. After a few seconds of fear, the fast runner noticed to his relief that he had managed to avoid any serious disaster… until he heard something that brought chill of fear to his forehead. A loud rumble from his left roared with violently loud voice and Orchid had a sickening feeling that he knew what was happening. The boy quickly rose to his feet and headed to the bottom of the ramp and ran towards the gorge… only to see that it was buried under a huge mount of the white ground sparkles he had only a minute earlier as something that only helped his and sister's games.

That sight, for the first time since his and Arial's separation, filled Orchid with distinct worry. There were other ways back to the Hanging Rock of course but they'd be far longer ones and the chill of the night was setting in. Orchid looked around himself, trying to come up with the best plan to proceed and the boy realized that he had to act quick or his position could grow extremely dangerous. After a moment, he remembered which was the second quickest way back but he didn't like it in the least. There was a narrow strip of ground running adjacent to a high mountain which would lead to an opening near the Hanging Rock but Orchid knew that path would be violently beaten by the wind and there was no telling how much hidden hard water there could be. However, Orchid knew it was his best chance at this point and he simply cringed his teeth together, readying himself for the effort he had hoped to ever go through.

The boy continued his careful stepping in order to stay above the high, white drifts but he tried to speed up his steps to try to get faster back home. It wasn't long before he found the opening to the long and treacherous path. The situation was even worse than he had expected and the fast runner could feel his leg sliding uncontrollably as he stepped on it. However, Orchid knew he had no choice on this matter and took a determined expression. The boy took a firm grip of the leaf and slowly but surely, he started to advance on the path. He put his back against the wall and moved with only tiny movements, looking in horror as the drop less than his own tail's length grew ever more dreadful. Orchid closed his eyes and pushed his back ever more firmly against the rock, knowing there was no room for mistakes anymore. He was pulling the leaf and the tree fuzz along with him, still determined to see his original quest through.

However, those thoughts were swept away far quicker than Orchid had imagined. Suddenly, his hand slipped from the wall, sending the fast runner falling to the ground and once he had regained his sense of location, Orchid could see himself hanging from the cliff, only his sharp claws preventing him from falling to his fate. Orchid looked downward and gulped in fear, his limbs shivering with great horror. _Oh no no, not like this! Think, Orchid!_ And indeed, he knew that this wouldn't be the end unless he'd mess up big time here. The fast runner took a deep sigh and sank his claws deeper into the hard water on the cliff and with a herculean effort, the boy pulled himself back to the cliff. However, when he looked at the path going ever higher and ever narrower, Orchid knew there was no way he'd ever survive this climb. If he had been that close to falling already, he'd have to turn around and accept that this idea had been a dangerous folly from the beginning. With a disheartened sigh, Orchid started his descent to his starting point in the middle of the evening that was quickly growing ever colder.

The fast runner could feel it himself: his limbs were growing numb and ever more affected with stupor. Orchid realized he'd have to come up with something smart or he was in a real risk of freezing here. Arial had most likely already told their parents where he had gone but the collapsed gorge would complicate their efforts to find him greatly. What's more, the exact place he had told to Arial about lied on the higher slopes of the surrounding hills and reaching them was close to impossible without using the paths opening on the other side of the gorge. Shouting wouldn't work: his voice was likely already weakened by the coldness but how else could he signal his location? Orchid bit his lips in deep concern as he thought how badly his initially selfless mission had failed. The boy shook his head in disappointment but he knew there was no time to mourn the situation. his parents had always emphasized exhausting all possibilities to survive before giving up and was what Orchid planned to do.

And after a moment of thinking, it came to his mind. Even if he couldn't make sure that his parents would spot him in the middle of the wide field-like cliff from stop the higher hills, he could try to get their attention by making a statue from the ground sparkles, one similar to what he and Arial had done many times. Even more preferably, it would cast a slight glow on the largest cliff which his parents would likely use on their upcoming search. After it was complete, the fast runner could begin searching for a safe place to wait for his family safe from the wind. Orchid's earlier joyous mood had turned into an awkward and apologetic grin which held the guilt of breaking his parents' orders in the first place. But he had just wanted to show his appreciation for them just this once… why did it have to go like this?

Those thoughts flowed in Orchid's mind as a statue resembling one of the scaly swimmers of the Big Water was being born from his hands, a creature that Orchid had heard a lot about but never seen with his own eyes. He and Arial had often dreamed of visiting that faraway place and Orchid knew his parents would know that no other dinosaur around here would create such a carving. However, the image of his sister also flowed through his eyes as he finished the swimmer's tail which pointed towards the lights in the sky. The boy looked at his creation with a slight sense of pride as the swimmer looked even more lively than he had originally expected it to be. However, he had only a few moments to appreciate the fruits of his hard work.

Suddenly, a powerful gust flew over the cliff, leaving the carving intact but violently grabbing a small, already-loose rock in the wall nearby. One moment Orchid was looking at the swimmer, preparing to leave to search for other options, the next he was left staring at the rock before him, the fast runner's face covered with the white sparkles. After a few seconds of registering what had just happened, something snapped in Orchid's mind. All he had wanted was to make his family happy and then all of this unbelievable bad luck happens all at once!

"Alright, I know when everything I do goes to waste! I don't even care, this is a complete joke! I… I… aaargh!" Orchid yelled as he suddenly kicked the rock in rage but knew immediately it wasn't the smartest thing to do. The boy held his foot in his hand and gritted his teeth together as he waited for the pain to subside. After it had lowered to normal levels, Orchid sighed and turned around, knowing that the unbelievable misfortune had robbed him of one of his best options and there was no time to try to make another sculpture of the white sparkles. The wind was rising and the chilling bite made his feathers completely useless, the plumes only swaying in the cold currents as the fast runner's hands instinctually moved to cover his chest. Orchid knew that unless a miracle happened, his best option at this point was to search for a cave and simply hope that he'd last until the rising of the Bright Circle. He knew his parents knew this land as well as the Hanging Rock itself but even they couldn't possibly tell exactly where he was.

As he begun to move, Orchid could feel his hand being held back by something he had already forgotten. He had still dragged the leaf covered with tree fuzz with him even if he hadn't paid it any attention to them. However, now it was the time to leave them here. At this point, it would be a miracle if he'd ever see his family again and the rather heavy pile would just hold him back and spend his already exhausted strength without a good reason. With mournful, apologetic and disappointed gesture, the fast runner let the leaf's stem and in deep shudder, headed for some shelter before he'd freeze.

Fortunately, the maze of small paths and winding mountain walls that were the surroundings of the Hanging Rock was filled with different tunnels and crevices and it wasn't long before Orchid found something that raised his hopes slightly. In an apparent dead end of a remote path opened an extremely narrow tunnel that seemed to lead to a slightly warmer cave. At the very least, he'd be safe from the raging winds. Orchid forced his way between the two walls, thankful for being as skinny as he was. He had been right: the narrow pathway slowly widened into a small chamber but the utter darkness forced him to stop in it. Luckily, the shelter from the raw bite of the wind was the first thing Orchid had asked for.

The young boy sat down against the wall, not able to believe that this would be the way he'd spend the day of the Cold Time's zenith, alone and only praying that he'd survive until the morning. Not to mention how badly his family had to be worried. They were most likely searching for him right now in the same chill he had escaped from but considering the vastness of the mountain range and the large gorge's rendering useless meant that the chance that he'd find his family simply by wandering in the dark Cold Time's night was simply too small for him to try it in this weather.

True, Orchid had heard of the occasion when Ruby had got lost in these same lands long ago and that there had been several things his parents had told him about how to act in situations like these. Unfortunately, reaching the Hanging Rock was too dangerous and the other options didn't seem too simple either. For example, if he wasn't able to return home, he'd have to leave some marks about his trail in case the others would find them later on. Orchid raised his head as he thought about any trail he'd be able to leave would get buried under the white sparkles in mere moments.

Orchid's head dropped towards his chest as he realized the depth of his mistake of not listening to his parents from the very start. Even if he'd survive, he had ruined this important day as well as proven he wasn't capable of looking out to himself or trusted anymore. Minutes passed as the fast runner's shuddering slowly grew less intense even if the cold still crept into his very bones. However, something in the atmosphere was beginning to change. The air seemed slightly warmer and in some way, the darkness around him seemed to grow slightly less impenetrable. Suddenly, some faint shadows seemed to dance on the walls but it took some time before the hapless boy realized that something seemed off in this place. The dinosaur twitched considerably as some kind of hissing and unintelligible sound could be heard on his left side. The boy's head turned towards the sound but he didn't see anything. However, something in the air around him seemed to suddenly feel more inviting and with some hesitation, the boy rose to his feet and decided to head towards the tunnel and to see what was in there. Th earlier heartwarming feeling seemed to return to his limbs as the fast runner walked carefully into the deep cavern. The situation seemed extremely strange for the boy but he decided to answer his instincts' call. It paid off as almost as soon as he had entered the tunnel, he could hear clearly the footsteps of another dinosaur before him.

The fast runner was extremely puzzled by this and he decided to see which kind of creature was hiding here. Orchid's mind was rather calm as he knew that If the stranger was dangerous, he would have attacked him already. After a good while of running, the fast runner's eyes saw something before him. It was a long tail of another dinosaur, barely visible in the dark tunnel but the boy's sharp eyes could catch its sight. With a somewhat startled but also asking voice, Orchid called after this mysterious dinosaur.

"Who are you? Where are you going? Come back!" The tail disappeared into the darkness again and no answer could be heard from him or her. Orchid's mind grew suddenly fearful and for a moment, he considered giving up the chase. However, the boy realized that this was a chance to get at least somewhere and this could be the best chance he had of rejoining his family. No matter who the stranger was, he at least gave Orchid some purpose in his moment of failure and fear. The many turns and twists in the tunnel slowed the fast runner's advance as there were countless crossroads here and there but the voice of the dinosaur before him guided him forward. The voice didn't grow any closer but neither could it escape from him.

After a time that felt like an eternity and that was quickly exhausting the boy's strength, a bright light appeared before him. For a brief moment, in the middle of his own conflicted mind Orchid thought it was some kind of floating fire but soon enough, the fast runner found himself tripping on a small stone and as he hit the ground, Orchid arms were grabbing once again on the white ground sparkles. In deep astonishment, the boy raised his head from the ground, looking around himself. The light had been the cavern's mouth and he was now on the higher ridges of the hills, actually not far from the other side of the collapsed gorge! An overjoyed yelp left Orchid's mouth as he realized his luck. but even then, there remained one final question.

Where had his mysterious guide gone? He couldn't have disappeared into thin air: Orchid remembered the distinctly reddish tail and the clear sound of his steps… With some worry, Orchid looked at the ground around himself and to his fear, he could see that there indeed were a few steps next to his position but they stopped right there! As if he had simply vanished… but such things just weren't possible! The boy suddenly jumped up in fear but to his extreme puzzlement and joy, another surprise was waiting for him.

An enormous pile of tree fuzz stood near him, already lying on a leaf ready to be taken away. The pile was much bigger than his original had been and the fuzz seemed much less worn out. Orchid looked at them in awe, his mind overburdened by the things that had just come to pass. First he had wandered into the Cold Time's night alone and just as he had thought he had ruined everything, a mysterious stranger leads him to safety and gifts him with more tree fuzz than he had ever hoped for in the first place. And then…

"Orchid! Thank goodness you're alive and well! B… but how are you here?!" That voice seemed to finally melt the last vestiges of his earlier despair away. Orchid suddenly turned around and saw his mother and the rest of his family running towards him from a pass to his left. The boy's lips turned into a miraculous smile as the unexpected sight filled his vision. o more thoughts, no more conscious emotions entered Orchid's brain as he shouted as he cried in joy at the sight.

"Mom, dad, Arial! It's great to see you again! For… for a moment I believed we wouldn't… But boy am I glad to be wrong!" The fast runner cried as he entered his parents' embrace. Both of them could feel that Orchid's body had become dangerously cold but he'd get over it soon enough. Detras took a moment to bask in the moment's glory before he asked the two obvious questions.

"You had us extremely worried, Orchid. Were you hurt? And why did you run away in the first place?" The older male asked with his face a mask of worry. Orchid, while still overjoyed by the intensity of moment, dropped his head in slight shame, knowing he'd be chastised for disobeying his parents this bluntly. The fast runner looked at his parents in a guilty gesture until he remembered that his journey hadn't been all for nothing. He was about to answer but Arial was quicker.

"At least not to the Looking Rock, that's for sure! Even Orchid couldn't get lost in there!" The girl's voice mixed clear mockery and playfulness which immediately melted Orchid's shame away. The boy was overjoyed to hear his sister's voice again and he pointed at the pile of tee fuzz the outsider had left to him.

"I'm alright, dad and… I'm sorry I disobeyed you and mum. I… I was just amazed by the warm water you gave me and Arial. I wanted to make you happy by getting some more tree fuzz to try to keep us all warm through the Cold Time at home. I… I lost the first ones I got but then I found even better ones. Those ones right there!" Orchid crossed his legs as he was overwhelmed by the emotion as he saw the surprised but warm expressions of his family who all seemed to be sympathetic to his cause even if there was something off in their looks. Orchid's excitement was further dampened by his mother's next words as she put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Orchid, we're all thankful for your wish to make us happy but never put your safety before us. Your presence at our nest is a far more important thing than anything you'd be able to gather outside. Think what would have happened if we hadn't found you: the Circle of Life is a precious thing and you and Arial are the next ones who have to pass it on. None of us know what we would do without you. Never do something like that again! As for your gift, Orchid, the tree fuzz didn't work the way you think." Pearl took an amused but respecting look as her mate continued from where she left off with a similarly chuckling tone.

"She's right. It only kept the water safe from the wind while the warm rock deeper inside the Hanging Rock did the warming. That rock is just enough for us to do this once in a while but it gives us no better place to sleep if you were meaning that with the tree fuzz. But we can still use the pile you found to make our sleeping spots softer. Don't worry, we'll find a way to use them. As for your disobedience, Orchid, you will get punished soon enough for it. It seems you still don't understand the wisdoms of staying safe and listening to your parents." Detras said with a brief and calm voice, not willing to spoil this evening by seeking a conflict with his son. Orchid managed to start his protest which was soon interrupted by his mother.

"Aww, dad, not…"

"But not today. Today is a night when the Warm Time starts to slowly grow closer. Today's not a day for such things. Come. let's get your findings and head for home. You are completely frozen, Orchid." The adult said warmly, willing to ease her son's shame about the whole situation. The boy relaxed immediately, relieved to see that his parents weren't about to punish him immediately. The fast runners moved towards the pile of tree fuzz and Orchid's mind immediately returned to the odd encounter earlier. Where had the stranger disappeared and how could he have gathered a pile higher than his parents? The situation still spooked the boy slightly but he only voiced his concerns as he heard his sister ask in an unbelieving voice.

"You couldn't have gathered all of these yourself, Orchid! Where did you get all of these, in this weather?" The girl's voice reawakened the doubts in Orchid's mind as he prepared to ask if his parents had any ideas about what had happened. His composure suddenly grew more careful, even fearful, as he turned to look at his sister and father.

"Uhh… I gathered a lot of that tree fuzz from the cave we stored them last Warm Time but… but I lost them. This pile wasn't the one I had gathered. It… it was left to me by a stranger who led me to you through many tunnels. Actually… I would never have found you if it wasn't for him! But… but he disappeared after he stepped out of the tunnel. I saw his tail in the tunnel but not more than that." The boy's voice seemed faraway and his parents exchanged worried looks as they contemplated their son's words. They didn't know what to make of his words but there was something his words seemed to awake within them. Detras frowned as he turned his gaze from her mate back to his son.

"Do you remember what color his tail was? Did you see what kind of dinosaur he was? We haven't noticed anyone around here in days besides us." The male's voice was completely unreadable as he spoke which caught Orchid off-guard. He didn't like answering when he was completely oblivious whether his parents approved of his answer or not. However, he decided that honesty was the best policy here and he gulped before answered.

"If… if I saw right in the darkness, his tail was deep red but I couldn't see what kind of dinosaur it belonged to. But he left a few footsteps near the cave we came from." Orchid pointed to the nearby spot and his parents looked at them briefly before whispering a few thoughts before turning back to Orchid. The speaker was Pearl whose voice raised deep interest within Orchid's mind.

"It's impossible that a dinosaur would just vanish into thin air, Orchid. However, there have circled some stories around certain parts of the Mysterious Beyond that surprising, incredible things can happen on the very moment the Cold Time reaches its peak. Some have told about unbelievable recoveries from dead-serious illnesses or merely the fulfillment of someone's deepest wish. Curiously, some have also claimed to see a red-colored fast biter present wherever these things happen." Detras' voice sounded even haunted but it wasn't fear as much as astonishment. Pearl finished his words with a similar cloud of worry and relief.

"We've never believed these things of course but they seem to occur too often to be simple coincidences. Nobody knows who this mysterious, red-colored fast biter is but I think we all agree we are deeply in his debt. I don't know what we would have done if he hadn't brought you back to us." Pearl said as he nuzzled his on in ever-increasing emotional state. Arial looked at her parents with a confused look, unwilling to believe Orchid had gone through everything he had just claimed. However, even she couldn't deny the wisdom in her father's next words.

"But for now, I suppose we go back home and appreciate our luck in having each other on this day of returning hope. Come, let's return to Hanging Rock and have a really great evening." Detras said to Arial's and Pearl's joy but Orchid was left stunned for a moment. Had he just been a part of some odd story which wasn't supposed to be true in the first place? Was… was the dinosaur he chased some kind of mythical manifestation of the Cold Time itself? However, those thoughts were soon interrupted as his mind returned to reality. Regardless of what he had just experienced, there was a long evening full of warmness with his family filled with happy times with his sister and parents, games and singing. That thought dominated his thoughts as he sprinted with his family towards home, the falling sky stars slowly hiding the fast runners under its tender curtain.

* * *

 **And here's my response to the Gang of Five December prompt challenge! It centers around Ruby's family, her brother in particular, some time after the fast runners' brief reunion in the TV series preparing to welcome the height of the Cold Time. I tried to make this offering feel Christmas-like while still staying true to the franchise's boundaries. Without further words, have a great time reading this and see you in the next chapter of Under the Scarlet Banner!**

 **The names used in this story were first used by the Rhombus in the Seven Hunters but he gave me the permission to use them here as well. My deepest thanks to him! :)**


End file.
